On a échangé nos corps !
by Yuu-HiiNa
Summary: Un accident de potion. Et encore un ! Et quand Rogue ouvre les yeux il porte une jupe et les couleurs de Griffondor. Par Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

_**OS en deux parties parce qu'il est apparut plus long qu'il ne l'aurait du !**_

_**Un simple délire, j'ai une imagination aussi débordante que tordue.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**E**nfermé au fin fond de ses cachots, parcourant sa salle de cours de long en large, Severus Rogue s'évertuait comme à son habitude à toiser de son regard froid, hautain, sévère et sarcastique chaque élève qui composait sa classe. D'humeur exécrable, mais loin d'être aussi noire que si ça avait été la classe de Harry Potter (cet agaçant cornichon célèbre pour avoir survécu à un sortilège et qui l'agaçait au plus haut point pour ses regards défiants et ses paroles assurées), il observait la calme classe de septième année travailler à la confection d'une potion qui compterait certainement pour leurs ASPICS. Au bout d'un certain temps, sonnant les cloches d'un élève endormi au passage et rattrapant un flacon qui tombait au vol, il retourna devant son bureau et frappa dessus violemment pour signifier la fin du temps imparti, ce qui eu pour effet de provoquer chez certains sourires de satisfaction, souffle de soulagement ou protestations.

« Silence ! » cria-t-il

Et il n'eu pas besoin de le répéter deux fois, aussitôt chacun s'assis correctement, le dos droit, les épaules droites, les mains sur la table, la tête levée vers lui et le cerveau attentif à ses prochaines paroles.

« Valable uniquement pour certains le cerveau » pensa Rogue tout en continuant de fixer ses élèves dans un silence lourd de stress.

Toujours sans siffler mot, il reprit sa marche, parcourant chaque chaudron du regard, différenciant d'un simple coup d'œil les bonnes potions des mauvaises. A quelques exceptions près, ce groupe était d'un bon niveau et dans l'ensemble Severus se trouva satisfait du travail du jour, mais bien sur ne le montra pas, laissant toujours son expression des mauvais jours accrochée à son visage.

Il s'approcha alors d'une paillasse en particulier, une potion parfaitement réalisée qui avait attirer son attention et dont le doux parfum lui avait envahi les sinus. Il eu une pointe de déception tout de même en s'apercevant qu'une nouvelle fois, il s'agissait du travail d'une Griffondor, dont la voisine Serpentard avait complètement raté l'exercice. Il envoya un regard noir à cette dernière, qui aussitôt baissa les yeux faisant mine de mélanger la pâté grisâtre contenue dans son chaudron.

« Mademoiselle Wells » commença-t-il en fixant la jeune Griffondor droit dans les yeux, « quel ingrédient devrai-je ajouter à cette potion pour en faire une puissante substance médicinale ? »

La jeune femme sembla se crisper, ses nerfs se tendirent. Bien sur il le savait, il avait un don tout particulier pour faire enrager ses élèves et en particuliers les lions de chez Griffondor qui lui apparaissaient souvent comme des cibles facile et agréable à malmener.

« Quelques feuilles de verveine, Monsieur »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'obtiens ? » insista Severus

« Un antiseptique, Monsieur. »

Fichus Griffondors ! Toujours réponse à tout. Il enragea, ce coup des questions supplémentaires marchaient à tout les coups sur Potter, Weasley ou Londubat, mais il apparaissait clair que tout les Griffondor n'étaient pas aussi stupides que ces trois là. Cette jeune fille aurait bien mériter quelques points en plus pour sa maison. Mais il n'en ferait rien, hors de question de donner l'avantage aux Griffondors pour la Coupe.

« Votre mélangeur, Miss Wells je vous prie. »

Calmement la jeune femme glissa la main jusqu'à la baguette en étain qui se tenait près de son chaudron et la tendit à son professeur qui s'en saisit du bout des doigts. C'est à ce moment, que l'impensable se produisit. Il y eu une détonation, l'espace d'un instant le professeur sentit comme une décharge d'énergie le traverser, puis se fut comme si toute force le quittait. Il sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol, puis il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Tout les élèves s'étaient levés, observant les restes du chaudron encore fumant sur la paillasse brulée de la Serpentard qui était assise à côté de Wells. Cette dernière justement avait été projetée près de l'entrée, Severus à l'opposé.

« Jessie ! » hurla une voix féminine

Et aussitôt un groupe de Griffondor se précipita sur la jeune fille, lui tirant les mains pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Elle chancela, puis regarda ses camarades étrangement. Elle se mit ensuite à se détailler elle-même, comme si elle cherchait la moindre trace de blessure. Elle regarda ses mains, puis examina ses vêtements, toucha ses longs cheveux bruns, puis enfin posa les yeux à l'opposé de la salle là où Rogue se relevait à peine.

« Euh, Jessie tout va bien ? » demanda l'une des Griffondors

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête, continuant de fixer son professeur. Que venait de se remettre sur ses pieds et opérait le même manège qu'elle. Quand enfin il leva son regard sur elle, ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes et une expression de panique traversa son visage.

« De-Dehors ! » tonna-t-il, « vite ! »

Personne ne se fit prier, ce n'était surement pas le moment d'énerver Rogue. Sa classe était à moitié ravagée et il devait maintenant être dans une rage folle.

« Sauf vous Wells, vous…restez ici ! » ordonna-t-il

La jeune femme acquiesça, soufflant comme soulagée, elle se rassit sur un tabouret en attendant que tous ai fini de sortir, quand ce fut fait elle se releva précipitamment, verrouilla la porte et se dirigea d'un pas rageur et assuré vers son professeur qu'elle attrapa par les épaules et qu'elle secoua énergiquement.

« Wells ? Wells ? » hurla-t-elle

« Professeur, par pitié ne me secouez pas comme ça je sens que je vais vomir. » fit la voix de Rogue

Puis le silence retomba sur la salle et la jeune fille lâcha le corps de Rogue, s'asseyant derrière le bureau de celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ? » demanda la voix rauque du professeur

« Je suppose que votre stupide voisine à du vouloir ajouter un ingrédient en douce et que bien sur elle n'à pas réfléchi à ses mélanges. Ce qui à provoquer l'explosion, c'est pourtant logique non ? » hurla la jeune fille

« Non je vous parle de ça ! » fit la voix de Severus en désignant ses robes sombres, « pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été transformer…en vous ? Et pourquoi vous êtes moi ? Rassurez moi vous l'aviez remarquer ? »

« Ne soyez pas insolente Miss Wells ! » hurla Rogue, de sa nouvelle voix féminine, « je crois qu'une visite chez Dumbledore s'impose. »

Il se leva de sa chaise, passa devant la jeune fille portant son apparence et cette dernière lui emboita le pas. Il ouvrit la porte, la laissant galamment passer puis se résigna et passa devant conscient des élèves qui déambulaient dans le couloir. Puis il ferma derrière elle et avança, laissant le soin à la jeune fille de prendre les devants. Après tout, elle avait son apparence et pour ne pas perdre la face devant ses élèves . Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers le bureau du directeur.

« Professeur Rogue. »

Tout les deux se retournèrent pour apercevoir une jeune fille blonde, portant l'habit des Griffondors, courir vers eux. Aussitôt, Jessie posa la main de Rogue sur ses yeux sombres. Ennuis en perspective.

« Professeur, je vous en prie ce n'est pas Jessie la responsable. »

Rogue regarda son corps, habité de Jessie d'un mauvais œil, lui faisant immédiatement comprendre l'attitude à suivre.

« Oué bien sur, méthode Rogue quoi ! » pensa t-elle

« Mademoiselle Woods » fit simplement et surement trop gentiment Jessie, car cette simple phrase lui attira aussitôt un regard de travers qui lui fit immédiatement comprendre qu'elle devait se montrer plus…Rogue. Sarcastique, hautaine, dure.

« Fichez moi le camp ! Je crois que rien de ceci ne vous concerne ! »

Cette fois, Severus resta neutre, ce qui fit comprendre à Jessie qu'il était surement satisfait.

« Mais Monsieur… »

« Pas de discussion ! Hors de ma vue ! Vite ! »

La jeune fille lança aussitôt un regard compatissant à Severus, normalement destiné à son amie et s'éloigna en vitesse. Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin, empruntant les escaliers. Enfin il atteignirent le bas du bureau du Directeur.

« Excellente répartie Wells quand vous voulez ! »

« Vous en revanche vous auriez pu offrir un petit sourire en réponse au regard de pitié de cette pauvre Jenna ! » répondit aussitôt la jeune fille, de sa voix nouvellement rauque

« Ce n'est parce que vous avez mon apparence que vous pouvez vous permettre de me parler sur ce ton jeune fille ! Faites attention où je vous réduirait à l'état de bouillabaisse ! »

« Si vous étiez si fort je crois que j'aurais déjà récupérer mon apparence ! » hurla la jeune femme

« Que se passe t-il Severus ? Pourquoi hurlez-vous sur cette enfant ? » demanda alors la voix d'Albus Dumbledore

Le directeur venait d'apparaitre derrière eux et les regardait maintenant avec un regard lourd d'interrogation.

« Je ne hurle sur personne Albus ! »

Le directeur posa alors les yeux sur la jeune femme qui venait de parler, la dévisageant. Elle venait de l'appeler Albus ? Elle avait répondu à la place de son professeur ? Mais que diable avait cette jeune fille dans la tête.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça Albus, c'est moi. Rogue ! Il y à eu un malencontreux accident lors de mon cours, une explosion de potion et le résultat est pour le moins...surprenant ! » expliqua Severus, laissant Dumbledore sans voix

« Surprenant ? Vous avez dit surprenant ? » hurla alors la voix de Severus, « Catastrophique ! Apocalyptique ! Oui ! Mais surprenant ? »

« Voulez-vous bien vous taire ? »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Dumbledore et quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Severus et Jessie sur hurlaient dessus à gorges déployées il fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlé et incontrôlable. Les deux « accidentés » cessèrent aussitôt et posèrent sur le directeur des regards lourd de reproche. Albus cessa aussitôt de rire et se racla la gorge.

« Veuillez m'excuser, cette situation est pour le moins comique d'un point de vue extérieur. Sans vouloir vous froisser. »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Ce vieux fou, il trouvait ça drôle.

« Néanmoins ce n'est pas d'une grande gravité » expliqua Dumbledore, « après une bonne nuit de sommeil vous aurez retrouver vos corps respectifs, du moins je l'espère. C'est un phénomène rare résultant d'un sentiment de peur commune lors d'un accident comme celui-ci. Etiez vous en contact lors de l'explosion ? »

« Bien sur que non ! » affirma Rogue

« Si ! » fit Jessie, sous le regard étonné de Severus, « nous tenions tout deux le même mélangeur de potions. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il va falloir attendre demain pour tout reviennent à la normale ? » demanda Rogue, visiblement sur les nerfs

« Pardon ? » tonna Jessie, « non, non, non ! Moi d'ici demain j'aurais besoin de prendre une douche, et de me mettre en pyjama pour ma nuit. Et puis je ne vais pas dormir dans mon dortoir avec les autres filles sous l'apparence du Professeur Rogue ! »

Cette fois c'en était trop, il étaient tous fous. Non mais elle n'allait quand même pas prendre une douche et se déshabiller affublée du corps de Rogue quand même ? Elle eu la nausée rien que d'y penser. Hors de question. Elle n'avait jamais trouver Rogue laid et horrible non, mais tout de même. C'était son professeur et elle ne le regarderai plus de la même œil après ça. Et lui ? Prendre une douche avec son corps ? Non mais...la honte !

« Bien sur que non ! Vous serez en retenue cette nuit avec le professeur Rogue, Miss Wells. Vous dormirez ainsi dans un fauteuil dans la salle de potions ! Pas de douche, ni de changements de vêtements et retenez vous pour les toilettes ! »

Jessie écarquilla les yeux. L'enfer sur Terre.

« Professeur Rogue, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçons vous annulerez le reste de vos cours, restez enfermé dans votre salle ! Quand à vous Miss Wells…je crois qu'un peu de compagnie ne feras pas de mal à ce cher Professeur. »

Cette fois c'était la mort assurée. Passer le reste de la journée avec Rogue, enfermée dans une salle du fond des cachots et y dormir en plus. D'accord, cette journée serait sans nul doute à marquer d'une croix rouge vive sur le calendrier. Jour le plus long. Jour le plus affreux. Jour le plus…surprenant.

* * *

**Voila pour cette fois, je poste la deuxième et dernière partie très prochainement. En attendant Reviwez à gogo ! J'aime ça.**


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà enfin la suite de mon OS. Je vous rappelle que tout ceci n'est qu'un petit délire de mon esprit tordu.

« Tout les personnages sont à la fabuleuse JK Rowling »

Excepté ma chère Jessie.

Je suis consciente de mes fautes, surtout au niveau de la conjugaison. C'est le mal pour moi. Alors s'il vous plait, essayez de passer par dessus ça. Toutes mes excuses à l'avance.

XxXxXx

Lorsque Dumbledore remonta dans son bureau, les laissant ici, dans ce petit couloir, la résignation gagna les yeux de Jessie, -toujours dans le corps de Rogue pour son plus grand malheur- elle souffla un grand coup, comme si cela suffirait à faire sortir toute sa rage et sa frustration. A ce moment, vraiment elle aurait pu tuer n'importe qui passait là, simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur.

- Sans doute parce que j'ai la cervelle de Rogue ! Pensa t-elle

Oui. C'était sans doute cela. Elle éclata d'un rire frénétique et incontrôlé, elle s'appuya sur le mur le plus proche et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci. Elle était désormais assise par terre, elle plaça comme le put la cape et la robe de sorcier de Rogue et fourra son visage entre « ses » mains.

Severus quand à lui, n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pût ajouter après cela ? Après tout, il ne voulait absolument pas que l'on sache qu'il avait été stupide au point de laisser une gamine se balader dans son corps avec son cerveau brillant et tout ce qu'il contenait. Rien que d'y penser, tout cela le rendait malade, il savait que si quelques bribes de la mémoire lui venait en tête à ce moment ce devait être son cas à elle aussi...lui qui avait toujours dissimuler farouchement son passé, son triste passé. Il posa les yeux sur « elle », il avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir, elle avait relever les yeux, elle le fixait intensément, tristement.

- Bien sur, il y à de quoi, pensa t-il

Elle se releva. Elle épousseta soigneusement « ses » robes sombres, sembla les remettre en place, histoire de paraître présentable, puis elle s'avança, passa à ses côtés et s'éloigna.

- Vous comptez restez ici toute votre journée ? Lança t-elle, sèchement

Il ne répondit même pas. Après tout, à quoi bon ? Il n'allait tout de même pas s'énerver tout de suite ! Il allait devoir supporter ça jusqu'au lendemain matin. Autant garder son sang froid un maximum, sinon il finirait par l'étriper et s'abimer lui même. Il serra les poings et se promis intérieurement de lui faire payer son insolence une fois le « problème » résolu pour de bon. C'est ainsi que sans un mot supplémentaire, il lui emboita le pas. Il traversèrent ainsi un long corridor, pour enfin atteindre les escaliers, à ce moment, Jessie stoppa. Elle fit demi-tour, suivit de Severus, sur les nerfs et curieux. Elle sortit dans l'un des jardins et repéra un groupe de Serpentard. Elle s'en approcha un peu.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Lança t-elle, froidement, durement, tout comme il l'aurait lui même fait

L'intéressée se retourna vivement, il envoya un regard méprisant et moqueur à Jessie -Rogue en réalité- et posa un regard insolent et défiant à son professeur. Mais Jessie ne cilla pas. Elle rendit son regard mauvais à Drago.

- Je n'assure plus aucun cours jusqu'à demain ! Faites passer le mot ! Fit-elle

Drago sembla décontenancé un moment, puis il fit un signe positif de la tête et Jessie se détourna, faisant voler derrière elle les capes de Rogue, elle s'éloigna. Severus lui emboita le pas et cette fois-ci elle se dirigea directement vers les cachots. Elle ouvrit la porte, laissa Rogue y entrer et verrouilla la porte. Puis elle quitta son air froid et redevint neutre. Elle s'assit dans un coin de la salle, attrapa un bouquin qui se trouvait là, et commença à lire, sans un mot.

Pour lui, ce n'était pas plus mal. Moins elle parlerait, moins il serrait tenter de l'extirper de son corps de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. Se contentant de l'ignorer, il s'assit derrière son bureau et travailla à la lecture, la correction et la notation que quelques parchemins.

Plus d'une heure après avoir commencer cela, il leva enfin les yeux pour observer Jessie qui n'avait pas dit mot depuis le début, ce qui, il dû bien l'admettre le surprit. Surprit ! Il le fut encore plus en découvrant qu'en réalité elle s'était endormie, appuyée sur une paillasse, la tête sur un livre de potion. Il eu à ce moment l'impression de se revoir à l'époque de ses études, c'était tout à fait son genre de premier de la classe. Alors il se leva, il s'approcha d'elle et retira le livre avant que celui ne se retrouve en parti imprimer sur sa propre joue. Lorsqu'il se saisit du livre, elle bougea, puis sursauta et se réveilla.

- Bon sang...murmura t-elle

- C'est étudier qui vous fait dormir, Wells ?

- Non, ça viens surement du fait que votre corps et vide d'énergie ! Ça vous arrive de dormir et manger ? Demanda t-elle

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Bien sur ça lui arrivait. Pas souvent ces temps-ci cela dit, il devait bien se l'admettre. En ces temps de guerre constante, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux des images désagréables et douloureuse lui venaient en tête. Parfois il revoyait Lily, elle lui souriait, elle lui disait que tout irait pour le mieux, puis Potter apparaissait et comme un idiot il se retrouvait comme sans défenses. C'était stupide bien sur, parce que depuis cette époque, il avait bien changer, il n'hésitait plus, mais dans ces cauchemars, Potter avait toujours le dessus, et lui, il finissait toujours à terre, humilié. Et Lily partait. Elle le laissait sans se retourner. Parfois, il voyait Potter, Harry Potter, Il apparaissait devant lui, il le regardait droit dans les yeux, ses yeux, il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle, des yeux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regardait dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. Quand il voyait Harry, il avait parfois envie de le serrer dans ses bras, comme son propre enfant, puis il ouvrait la bouche et tout ce qui sortait de celle-ci avait toujours énerver Severus. « Servilus » Qu'il haïssait ce surnom, et à ce moment là, il avait toujours envie de tuer Potter, le tuer malgré ses yeux. D'autres fois encore, il le voyais « lui », ce faux « maître ». Voldemort. Il le voyait tuer, tuer devant lui, simplement pour le tester, pour voir s'il fléchissait. Mais il n'avait jamais fléchi, du moins pas devant lui, que ce soit sous les cris d'une femme ou d'un enfant innocent, il avait toujours su garder son calme. Il en allait de sa vie.

- Pourquoi vous ne lui dîtes pas ? Demanda alors Jessie, rompant les réflexions de son professeur

- Dire quoi à qui ? De quoi parlez vous ?

- A Potter. Pourquoi vous ne lui dîtes pas que vous êtes avant tout pour l'Ordre ? Et tout ce que vous faîtes actuellement c'est pour sa mère ?

Rogue resta sans voix. C'était ce qu'il redoutait. Elle avait accès à ses souvenirs, à ses pensées, à tout ce que contenait son cerveau. Bien sur il aurait du s'en douter. La mémoire c'était aussi physique, c'était aussi une partie du corps et pas seulement une partie de l'esprit. Ainsi ils avaient garder leurs souvenirs et avait accès à ceux de l'autre.

- Et vous ? Pourquoi ne pas vous défendre ? Êtes-vous si lâche, Wells ?

Bien sur. Ça elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle avait fouiller, lui aussi. Pourquoi ? En fait elle ne savait pas. Lâche ? Sans doute. En tout cas, cette fois, chacun avait semble t-il toucher le point sensible de l'autre. Et aucune réponse ne semblait vouloir sortir.

- Si vous savez ça, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi, non ? Demanda t-elle

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que non. Nous avons accès aux souvenirs de l'autre, pas à ses pensées, pas à ses réflexions. Voilà pourquoi vous ignorez mon « pourquoi » et voilà pourquoi j'ignore le vôtre.

Et le silence retomba. Pourquoi voudrait-il parler de ça avec elle ? Ça le regardais. Lui. Lui seul. Et puis de toute manière, lui parler ? Même si elle savait, à quoi ça servirait ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était un « scoop » sur le vieux, sales et mauvais Professeur Rogue. Des informations à faire circuler partout. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

- C'est mon père, vous savez. Mon sang. Le sang c'est important. Vous le savez non ? C'est ainsi qu'est l'éducation dans des familles...comme la mienne.

Il fut surpris. Elle venait de lui parler. Elle venait de lui répondre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne se défendait-elle pas lorsqu'il la frappait ? C'était sa question. Elle avait l'âge. Plus de « trace ». Elle pouvait utiliser la magie. Lui donner un leçon, mais elle le laissait faire. Un coup avec ce martinet en cuir un jour, deux autres avec sa fine canne le lendemain. Et jamais elle pleurait. Elle endurait. Elle tenait. Tout ça au nom du sang, encore et toujours le sang. Une éducation propre pour un sang tout aussi propre, pur.

- Rien ne justifie cela.

- Surement pas l'alcool, non. Mais l'éducation. Faire de son enfant quelqu'un de bien, peut-être.

- Ni l'alcool, ni rien d'autre. Un bon sorcier jamais ne se laisse mettre à terre. Surement pas un sang pur.

Bien sur. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Son passé, son enfance. Il fallait qu'elle en parle.

- Il ne doit rien savoir. Ce gamin est aussi idiot que son père. Il y à en lui ce que je hais le plus. Mais aussi ce que j'ai le plus aimé. Mais cette partie de lui que je hais, m'a un jour sauver la vie. Ça devrait racheter ses autres fautes, mais non. Pas pour moi. Je le hais toujours autant. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que je lui sois redevable. C'est raté.

- Alors celui que l'on appelle la chauve-souris des cachots à en réalité un cœur. Je sais vous vous fichez de ce que je vais vous dire, et vous ne le croirait jamais, mais vous êtes quelqu'un de bien professeur.

Ce fut sur ses mots que le silence retomba, et il perdura d'ailleurs. Ces quelques mots échangés avaient eu le mérite de les faire réfléchir tout les deux. Lorsque la nuit tomba, la fatigue les gagna tout les deux. Ce qu'ils avaient tout les deux qualifier de clavaire, allait prendre fin bientôt. Comme dernier geste dans le corps de son élève, le professeur Rogue esquissa un sourire, un véritable sourire, un sourire qui réchauffa son âme. Jessie quand à elle, n'eut qu'un geste simple, anodin. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux couleur de jais du professeur et sourit à son tour. Pour elle le mythe du professeur au cheveux crasseux venait de tomber.

Lorsque le sommeil les gagna tout les deux, ils avaient toujours tout deux, leurs sourire, pâles, accrochés à leurs lèvres. Le vieil homme barbu entra sans bruit dans la salle et sourit à son tour. D'un coup de baguette, il effaça de leur mémoire ce qui devait être effacer. Les souvenirs de l'autre. Une parti de leur discussion. Il ne laissa que les découvertes importantes, que les mots qui avait fait du bien, sans qu'aucun de l'admette. Puis il donna un second coup de baguette, et chacun reprit sa place. Enfin il sortit, traversa lentement les couloirs de ce château qu'il aimait tant, et regagna son bureau.

XxXxXxX

Lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent, ils se lancèrent un regard sévère et Jessie sortit de la salle à la hâte. Elle regarda ses mains, fines et féminines, elle toucha ses cheveux, puis elle sourit. Il était tôt, elle regagna sa salle commune, se doucha, se changea.

Il s'était contenter de la laisser partir. Sans un mot. Son cerveau était un grand trou noir, il ne restait que quelques petits îlots de mémoire à la surface.

Dans sa mémoire à elle, il tout était clair. Lors des prochaines vacances elle casserait la canne de son père en deux, elle mettrait le feu à son martinet, et elle donnerait une bonne leçon à cette homme abjecte qu'était son père pour lui montrait qu'on ne traite pas une jeune fille de bonne famille ainsi.

Dans sa mémoire à lui, rien n'avait particulièrement. Dans le plus grand secret, il continuerait de couvrir Harry Potter, de veiller à sa victoire. Il accomplirait sa mission. Il était quelqu'un de bien.

Lorsqu'il fit entrer ses élèves. Elle se trouvait là. Elle lui lança un regard neutre, il se contenta de lui envoyer son plus foudroyant regard spécial « Gryffondor ».

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la classe, elle le regarda un moment.

- Jessie ? Allez, Monsieur CheveuxGrasetSales, va encore hurler si tu traînes ! Lui chuchota son amie en la tirant par la main

- Arrête avec ça.

- Quoi ?

- Ses cheveux ! Un peu de respect. Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

* * *

Voilà ! Bon, la seconde partie est nettement plus sérieuse. Moins de vannes.

J'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plus.

Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps pour lire ça.


End file.
